Big Brother InuYasha Style
by Culebra
Summary: Inuyasha cast on the show of big brother
1. Default Chapter

Hello out there I'm just sitting here killing time until InuYasha comes on. So I decided to start another fic. Well this one is totally different from my other one and this one will I hope be funny. 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters waahhhhh

Chapter 1:Welcome

"Welcome to another exciting season of Big Brother. This time we have a very special house guests. We have 12 members of the InuYasha cast as our competitors. Let's welcome our house guests."The announcer being the lovely Lin (A/N She's my character from Hello There).

All of a sudden InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, Jaken, Rin, Shippo, and Kaede. Everyone of them had a puzzled look on their face. Next to each of them appeared a bag. "Huh?" the group said collectively.

"Welcome to Big Brother InuYasha. Each of you have been chosen to compete in this game. Beside each of you is a bag with extra clothing provided by our wonderful sponsor Culebra. Now before we do anything else would like to know what you are competing for?" Lin said as she revealed the complete Sacred Jewel.

"Gimme the jewel!" several voices shouted at once. As everyone lunged for it.

"Un uh you have to win the game first." As Lin said this she once again hid the jewel. "Now I assume you all want to play the game in order to get the jewel. First off everyone sit all weapons on that table over there."

"What!"came the shout.

"No weapons allowed simple as that. But all of you will perfectly safe, I guarantee it. I have the authority and permission, given to me by our wonderful sponsor Culebra, to dispose of anyone who poses to do bodily harm to another. Now all of you be good and put those weapons down." All but InuYasha and Sesshomaru did this. "You two put those weapons down now."

"No, wench!" they said in unison glaring at each other.

"WENCH! Why I oughta..." Lin was cut short as a voice came from seemly out of nowhere.

"Lin behave." the voice scolded. "As for you two, I will teach you a lesson."

Suddenly the two were face down on the pavement. As the two rose back up they smashed back down again. This continued for about 10 minutes when the two feeling submitted to handing over their weapons.

"You have just witnessed the power of our wonderful sponsor Culebra. Now that all of the of you have handed over your weapons, you now will pick lots to see who will enter the house first. Upon entering the house you will go to one of the four bedrooms and choose a bed." Then Lin pulled out a box to draw lots.

I will write another longer chapter later since InuYasha just came on. Bye Bye for now.


	2. Moving In

Hello again. I would like to thank my reviewer Kasatka on helping me correct my mistake. I meant to put Kaede on there but I goofed. i have since edited so all's good.

Chapter 2: Moving In

"Now each of you come forward and pick a ball out of the box. Inside are 12 balls numbered 1-12. The number of the ball that you picked is the number in which you enter." Lin then put the box on a table. "Let's start with you Kagome and please say the number when you pull it out."

Kagome stepped forward and pulled out a ball. "It has 5 on it."

"Okay, next is InuYasha." Lin said as she took Kagome's ball.

InuYasha stepped forward and drew out a ball. "It has 12 on it, that means I go last."

"Too bad, Sango." Lin said.

Sango pulled out her ball. "It says 3."

"Next. Miroku." Lin said.

Miroku drew out his ball. "It says 2."

"Next. Kaede." Lin said.

Kaede walked forward and drew out a ball. "It be 8."

"Next. Shippo." Lin said.

Shippo bounced forward and pulled out his. " It says 6."

"Next. Sesshomaru." Lin said.

Sesshomaru pulled out his. "It says 1."

"Good job. Rin."

Rin walked forward. "It says 4."

"Next. Koga."

Koga drew. "It says 10"

"Jaken."

Jaken drew. "It says 9"

"Naraku."

Narku drew. "It says 11."

"Kikyo"

Kikyo drew "It says 7"

"Okay, now each of you grab your assigned bag and line up." Lin waited until they were finished and continued to speak. "You will enter one at a time and you choose one of the four bedrooms in which to sleep and choose one of the beds in that room. The four bedrooms are called jungle, sea, desert, and winter wonderland. Now let's start."

Sesshomaru entered first and choose the jungle and the large king size bed.

Miroku choose the sea and its large round bed.

Sango choose the winter wonderland and its queen size bed.

Rin choose the jungle room and choose the twin bed.

Kagome choose the winter wonderland with its twin.

Shippo also choose the winter wonderland and its other twin bed.

Kikyo choose the desert room and one of its three twin beds.

Kaede choose the desert and a twin bed.

Jaken choose the jungle and a cot.

Koga choose the sea and a twin bed.

Naraku choose the desert and a twin bed.

InuYasha was left with a sleeping bag in the sea room.

"No that you have all chosen let's get ready of a challenge." Lin shouted.

Review Responses:

Kasatka: Thanks again for correcting my mistake.

UrLuvwillnotdie: Is it really? Thank you!

SanaKuratatSangasuNanoko: I watch adult swim too.

jorden: Thanks.

I'm done for now. Bye bye for now.


	3. Peanut Butter

Hello again, and thank you for reading this far. Now for another exciting chapter.

Chapter 3: Peanut Butter

"Now would all of you please enter the center yard for your first challenge." Lin said over the inside speakers.

"Where is that voice coming from?" everyone but Kagome asked.

"They are called speakers and they allow me to talk to you with me having to enter the house. Now please enter the center yard." Lin said over the speakers.

As the twelve of them enter the center yard they saw a round platform. The platform was raised about two feet off of the ground. As they neared the platform Lin's voice could be heard again.

"Your first challenges will be for food. If you win you will get a week's supply of groceries, but if you lose you have to survive on peanut butter sandwiches for a week. The conditions of this challenge is that all of you must stand on that platform for one hour, without any of you touching the ground. Now there will be no use of demonic power or anything else. Now will all please step onto the platform." After they all had gotten on to the platform Lin started the clock

10 minutes into the challenge

"I wish they had made this platform just a tad bigger, so I could turn around." Kagome said as her nose was being tickled by Sesshomaru's fluffy thing.

20 minutes into the challenge

"So who wants to play I spy with my little eye?" Shippo asked getting bored and was answered only by Rin. "Okay, I spy something red."

"Is it the pattern on Lord Sesshomaru's clothing?" Rin asked.

"No, try again." Shippo said.

30 Minutes into the challenge

"Is it Kikyo's pants?" Rin asked.

"No, try again." Shippo said.

40 minutes into the challenge

"Is it Kaede's pants?" Rin asked.

"No, try again." Shippo said.

50 minutes into the challenge

"Is it... Is it..." Rin said trying to see something red

"For god sakes it's InuYasha!" Koga yelled.

"Okay, now I spy something green." Shippo said.

"No more I spy!" everyone but Rin and Shippo shouted.

55 minutes into the challenge

_Must resist urge to grope Sango_. Miroku thought.

57 minutes into the challenge

_Must resist urge_. Miroku thought as his hand started inch toward Sango's butt.

59 minutes into the challenge

SMACK rang through the air as Sango slapped Miroku and sent him flying of the platform and into the ground.

"Sorry you didn't make all the way to an hour and you will have only peanut butter sandwiches to eat for the next week. You can now go back in the house." Lin said.

"Stupid monk! PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES, NOOOOO!" InuYasha shouted.

"Your gonna pay for this, big time." Sango said with an evil glare.

"What do you think your doing?" Miroku shouted as a everyone inched closer with menacing looks in their eyes.

Several hours later

_Man, I feel awful._ Miroku thought as finished puking._ I swear I never mess up another food challenge again. I don't even want to hear the words peanut butter again. They must of made me eat at least 50 sandwiches_. Miroku then looked up in the mirror, saw his reflection and groaned.

_This is going to take forever to wash off. Kagome said she used the longest lasting she could find._ Miroku then started to scrub his face. _If putting makeup on me wasn't bad enough they had to dress me in a mini skirt and tank top.  
_  
3 hours later

Miroku snuck out of the bathroom trying to make to his bed without anyone seeing him. But unfortunately for him, everyone was waiting for him outside his door.

"Nice face Miroku." InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, bright red suits you." Sango said.

"The makeup wouldn't come off." Miroku said.

"So you scrubbed off your skin instead." Kagome chuckled.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Sango asked.

"Yes, rubbing your butt during a food challenge is very bad." Miroku answered.

"HOW ABOUT RUBBING MY BUTT ANYTIME IS BAD!" Sango shouted.

"Sango, how can you expect me to stop rubbing that lovely..." Miroku started.

SMACK Sango stormed away leaving an unconscious Miroku on the floor.

The next day

"Stupid monk. Stupid peanut butter sandwiches." InuYasha muttered.

"Hey, where is Miroku anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Still in bed." Kouga said. "I think he is still too embarrassed to show his face."

"Well, he deserved it." Sango said flatly.

"So what are we supposed to do today, any idea?" Shippo asked.

"Lin said our head of household competition is tomorrow. So we have the day to do whatever." Kagome said.

"How about we play I spy?" Shippo asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Review Responses

Streek471: I'm not sure who exactly will win but I do have some favorites and Shippo is among them.

BlackScarab: I'll keep writing the story. And thank you for reviewing.

Well that all for this exciting edition of Big Brother InuYasha Style. Well Bye Bye for now. 


	4. Head of Household

Hello, I'm glad so many people like this story so I will try to update often. On with the story.

Chapter 4: Head of Household

The groups first full day in the house was spent in tension since many of the group members did not get along. Naraku spent the day pulling tricks on everyone such flicking stones at InuYasha and making him think Koga had done it. Koga spent the day hitting on Kagome and getting into verbal fights with InuYasha. Shippo and Rin played all day. Sesshomaru sat in a corner while Jaken waited on him. Kaede and Kikyo talked the whole time. Miroku continued to hide. Kagome and Sango had a girl day doing each others hair and makeup. While InuYasha was yelling at Koga and getting pelted with rocks.

The next morning wasn't much better, except Miroku decided to make appearance. His face was only pink instead of bright red and could show his face without to much embarrassment. He opted to eat only bread since he couldn't even stomach the thought of peanut butter.

About midday Lin's voice was heard over the speakers. "Will everyone please enter the yard wearing their swimsuits."

Everyone at once headed back to their rooms and changed. All the boys had been given swimming trunks with various designs on them. Sesshomaru's were white with red dragons down the sides. Koga's were blue with white tribal designs. InuYasha's were red with white Hawaiian flowers. Jaken's were white with green stripes on the sides. Shippo's were purple with happy faces on the sides. Miroku's were a light blue with palm trees. And Naraku's were white with blue monkey's on the side.

The girls were given a one piece or a bikini. Kaede's was a white one piece. Kagome's was a red bikini. Sango's was a black bikini. Kikyo's was a red one piece. And Rin's was a cute little white one piece with red flowers on it.

When everyone entered the courtyard they noticed a large hot tub in the center of the yard. Only after did they notice each other. InuYasha and Kagome blushed when they saw each other. Sango blushed when she saw Miroku and noticed him looking at her. Koga started proposing to Kagome. Shippo and Rin blushed when they saw each other. Miroku eyes were glued to Sango. The rest of them were rather impassive towards each other.

"The rules of this first head of household competition is the one who remains the longest in the hot tub gains head of household. You must at least remain at least chest deep in the water at all times and you will not be allowed to eat, go to the bathroom, and or sleep." Lin said over the speakers. "Now all of you get comfortable in the hot tub and the competition will begin."

Everyone became comfortable in the hot tub and the competition began. The hot tub was just large enough for all of them sit without any of them having to sit on each other. Rin and Shippo sat next to each other with Sesshomaru next to Rin and Jaken next to him. Naraku sat between Jaken and Kikyo. Kaede sat next to Kikyo and Koga. InuYasha sat purposely between Koga and Kagome. Sango sat next Kagome. And Miroku was happy beside Sango and Shippo.

5 minutes into the competition

"Ahhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" Sango screamed as she hoped out of the hot tub. "You will pay for this later Miroku, if you thought last time was bad just you wait."

"What was that about?" Koga asked.

"I just couldn't resist. She just looked so beautiful in that bikini." Miroku said smiling.

10 minutes into the competition

"InuYasha can we switch seats?" Kagome asked as she watched Miroku scoot closer to her.

"Why?" InuYasha said.

"Because I don't trust Miroku." Kagome explained

"Oh, all right." InuYasha agreed. The two careful changed positions so neither would be knocked out the competition.

15 minutes into the competition

"Kagome, you look lovely in that bikini." Koga said as he grasped her hands.

"Get your hands off of her." InuYasha growled.

"Back off mutt, she's mine." Koga replied rising up out of the water.

"Ha ha, you got out of the water wolf boy." InuYasha laughed.

45 minutes into the competition

"I'm so hungry." Shippo wailed.

"Me too." Rin said.

"Let's go get something to eat." Shippo said bouncing out of the hot tub.

"Okay." Rin said following.

"Jaken, go make Rin a sandwich." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Jaken quickly hopped out of the hot tub.

2 hours into the competition

"Since you all passed the two hour marker I will now allow the hot tub to cool down and the temperature of the water of the water will go down one degree every five minutes." Lin said over the speakers.

4 hours into the competition

"The water be getting to cold for my old bones." Kaede said leaving.

4 hours and 30 minutes into the competition

"Itttt's tooo coooolddd." Kagome said leaving.

5 hours into the competition

"I must take my leave." Miroku said as he shivered and left.

5 hours and 20 minutes into the competition

Soul stealers started to swarm around Kikyo, with souls of dead maidens.

"Absorbing the souls of dead maidens is included in the things your not allowed to do. So to do that you must leave the hot tub." Lin voice said.

"Then I must leave." Kikyo said and left, soul stealers following her.

6 hours and 30 minutes into the competition

A thin sheet of ice had begun to form on the hot tub. But none of them got out of the hot tub (A/N Its more like an ice tub now but whatever.).

7 hours into the competition

A sheet of ice about an 3/4 of an inch had formed and still no one got out.

8 hours into the competition

Both InuYasha and Naraku was shaking with cold will Sesshomaru was still perfectly fine.

9 hours into the competition

Both InuYasha and Naraku were starting to turn blue and had to get out of the water. Leaving only Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru you have won head of household." Lin voiced said. "You now have access to the Head of Household bedroom and its privileges. Which include private food service and laundry."

20 minutes later

"I can't believe Sesshomaru won." Sango said as she continued to torture Miroku. Who was tied up and having ice cubes shoved down his swim trunks.

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru won." Rin said as she skipped around.

"Come Rin, let us go eat." Sesshomaru said as he moved toward the Head of Household bedroom.

"Can Shippo come?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he may as long as he knows he place." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, come on Shippo." as Rin grabbed his hand and took off running after Sesshomaru.

"Man, I wish I could be in there eating that food." Kagome said as she chewed a peanut butter sandwich.

Review Responses

Inuyasha..SIT: thanks i'm glad you think it's great

kaginu4ever: thanks i'm glad you like it

Dew-Drop-Viper: yeah i was aiming for funny so i'm glad you think it is funny

Rachel: thanks for reviewing

Streek471: i'll consider that

I hope you liked it so far well I got to go Bye Bye for now. 


	5. Throwing Up and Sucking Up

Hello, I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to update but I been having a case of writers block. And I have finally figured out how to write this chapter. So without any more of my mindless babble, on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: Throwing Up and Sucking Up

The morning following the head of household competition Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo were having pancakes while everyone else was choking on peanut butter sandwiches. Literally in Miroku's case since he still couldn't stomach peanut butter and Sango had slipped some on his bread when he wasn't looking.

"Man, what I wouldn't do for a bite of one of those pancakes." Kagome sighed and then glared at Miroku. "This is your fault, Miroku. If it wasn't for everyone of us could be having pancakes or waffles or bacon or eggs or sausage..."

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Sango shouted. "This is all your fault, why couldn't you wait to grope me." She then took to shaking the still choking Miroku.

Miroku was turning blue before anyone noticed that Sango's shaking had further lodge the sticky peanut butter bread in his throat. It happened to be InuYasha who noticed Miroku was the same shade of blue as the sky. "Hey Sango, stop shaking Miroku for a sec. It looks like all your shaking lodged his peanut butter bread in his throat."

"Oops." Sango said still not feeling too sympathetic for the choking monk.

"Need some help there, monk?" InuYasha the rapidly turning purple Miroku.

Miroku nodded yes. InuYasha then promptly slapped him across the back and causing Miroku to swallow the piece of peanut butter covered bread. Miroku gasped as he regained his breath. "Thanks InuYasha. Uh Oh out of the way!" Miroku said as he ran towards the bathroom covering his mouth.

"Seems just a little bit of peanut butter makes him puke now. He is such a weakling." InuYasha scoffed.

"I bet if we shoved as much peanut butter down your throat as we did his you'd being puking too." Kagome said sticking up for the puking monk.

"Feh, I liked to see you try." InuYasha scoffed. "Not all of you weaklings put together could do it."

"Oh really, did you hear that everyone? InuYasha called all of us weaklings are we going to stand for that?" Kagome called with an extremely evil glint in her eyes.

"Just for that your not getting the opportunity to be avoided being put on the block by handing over the Tetsusaiga. And I'm personally joining to make sure you eat twice as Miroku had to." Sesshomaru growled as he walked towards InuYasha.

"Ooooh, I'm so afraid and you'll never get the Tetsusaiga." InuYasha laughed.

"Hey mutt, your going to pay for that comment." Koga growled coming towards InuYasha.

"How? By having to smell you?" InuYasha said digging himself into a deeper hole.

"InuYasha." Kagome called in an evil sweet voice from behind InuYasha.

InuYasha turned around and saw everyone else behind him carrying jars of peanut butter. "You know I was kidding right? Right? Ahhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha screamed as everyone pounced on him.

* * *

Miroku was just getting ready to leave the bathroom after he had finished puking, catching his breath, washing his face and hands, and waiting for everyone to go about their business so he wouldn't have to face anyone's laughter about him puking over just a little bit of peanut butter, when InuYasha knocked down the door. InuYasha ran to the toilet and began to puke. Miroku left wonder what was wrong with InuYasha. 

Miroku walked out into the courtyard thinking that the fresh air would do him some good. There he saw everyone laughing their heads off. Thinking it was about him he turned to leave.

"Hey Miroku, where ya going?" Kagome called.

"To meditate in my room." Miroku said blushing.

"You know we aren't laughing at you right?" Kagome said coming closer.

"Yeah, you're laughing with me." Miroku said leaving.

"No, you got it all wrong. We're laughing because we just finished making InuYasha eat more than a hundred peanut butter sandwiches." Kagome said giggling.

"Really, so that why he was hugging the toilet like a long lost lover." Miroku said grinning. "What stupid thing did he do to deserve that?"

"Oh, he just insulted all of us at the exact same time." Kagome said.

"Typical." Miroku said as he busted out laughing.

* * *

_I must remember never to insult all of them at the same time again. Who knows what would happen next time if I did? I don't even want to imagine what wicked thing they would do to me._ InuYasha shuddered as he thought this and went to leave the bathroom but his sensitive nose picked up the scent of peanut butter from a strategically placed open peanut butter jar outside the bathroom. In a matter seconds he was hugging the toilet again. 

_Ohh, I must of really made them mad. I wonder whose idea it was to place open peanut butter jars everywhere._ InuYasha said as he had his nose covered with one hand and closing the open jars using his hand and feet. _Man this is going take forever to close all the jars so I eventually will be able to walk around without having to cover my nose or puke from the smell._

* * *

At about 3:00 a.m. that night Naraku took to visiting Sesshomaru. Naraku knocked at the door and waited till Sesshomaru answered the door, which didn't take long. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have a deal to propose to you." 

"What Naraku?" Sesshomaru said his voice being extra icy since he didn't like getting disturbed when he was sleeping.

"I propose that you don't put me on the block if after we leave this house I present you the Tetsusaiga." Naraku said simply.

"Are you saying that I'm not fit enough to get the Tetsusaiga on my own?" Sesshomaru said growling although it seemed weak compared to the roar of the storm raging outside.

"No, I was just saying that I would do it so you would not have to." Naraku said trying to smooth talk his way into Sesshomaru's good graces.

Just then thunder clapped and lighting flashed waking Rin and scaring her as she saw Naraku in his baboon skin. "Ahhhh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

"Leave, your scaring Rin." Sesshomaru growled and flexing his claws.

"Do you accept my offer?" Naraku said ignoring Sesshomaru's words.

"No. Now leave." Sesshomaru growled and readying to strike Naraku with his poisonous green glowing claws.

Naraku left silently finally getting the point. Sesshomaru then shut his door and went to comfort little Rin who had came to his room scared when the storm had started.

* * *

"If anyone else comes to me trying to explain why I shouldn't put on the block, they will regret it." Sesshomaru growled menacingly in the morning. He had gotten no sleep after Rin woke up since she kept having nightmares about a white baboon. 

Kikyo and Naraku slunk away without voicing their reasons. Sesshomaru noted this making a note not to trust either since they both seemed to be troublemakers. Everyone else went about as normal. Kagome and Sango yelling at Miroku. Both Miroku and InuYasha running to the bathroom when an open jar of peanut butter was place under their noses. Koga laughing at InuYasha and hitting on Kagome. Rin and Shippo eating pancakes that Jaken had cooked for them. And Kaede just observing them all.

* * *

That evening Sesshomaru told them all to meet a the kitchen table and sit down. "I have made my choice on who I'm putting on the block. For you to figure it out your keys will be drawn from inside this round thing. If one with your name onit ispulled out of this thing than you are safe, if it is not you are on the block. The first key belongs to Rin." Sesshomaru said pushing the key holder towards Rin. 

"It says Shippo." Rin said reading the key she pulled out.

"Jaken." Shippo said.

"Kaede" Jaken read.

"It be Kagome." Kaede read.

"Sango." Kagome said passing the keyholder to Sango.

"Miroku." Sango said.

"Koga." Miroku said.

"Kikyo" Koga said laughing realizing InuYasha was on the block.

"Yes that means that both Naraku and InuYasha are on the block." Sesshomaru said.

Review Respones

KikyoCommitsSuicide: I do to wish I could see Sesshomaru in a bathing suit.

BlackScarab: The reason Naraku got cold and Sesshomaru didn't was becuase Naraku is a half demon.

Streek471: You'll have to wait for Koga to go becuase he not going to be leaving real soon.  
Yeah the end of another chapter. It only took me 2 ½ cds and one huge bowl of cookies and cream ice cream, ahh to great snacks rolled into one. Well gotta watch InuYasha. Bye Bye for now.


	6. I Spy

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy with school and my computer has been incapacitated a lot. But enough with the useless jabber and on to more story writing.

Chapter 6: I Spy

"Welcome back. I'm your host Lin and this is Big Brother InuYasha Style. In this Episode our house guests will be competing for the power of veto. So lets tune into our house guests."

InuYasha and Miroku were sitting eating bread while every one was eating peanut butter sandwiches. With the exception of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo who were eating ramen.

"I can't take it. I have to have some ramen." InuYasha yelled as he jumped towards Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo.

"Sit." Kagome said without looking up. "If your going to eat ramen please don't do it under InuYasha nose. I am tired of hearing him yell."

"The whole point is to torture him." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Attention will everyone report to the courtyard it's time for the veto challenge."

A few minutes later everyone was out in the courtyard and staring at a giant picture of a bunch of odds and ends. It was a giant version of a picture from an I Spy book. It was 7 foot by 10 foot and to it was a t.v. screen.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha said.

"It looks like a giant I Spy Page." Kagome said being the only who could know. Shippo and Rin immediately perked up.

"Now that every one is here I'll explain the challenge" Lin voice came out over the speakers. "In front of is a giant picture with a lot of things on it. Your challenge is to one at a time you will approach the board and have to find as many of the objet that you are told find in a set period of time and these magnets on them. There the same number of all objects so whoever finds the most wins. First up will be Rin and she will have to find teddy bears."

"Okay, what are teddy bears?" Rin asked.

"Look at the screen next to the board and your magnets are next to the screen. You will have 1 minute begin."

"Ohh those are cute." Rin said she started looking.

1 minute later

"Time, you have found 3 teddy bears. Next is Shippo with Yo-Yos begin."

1 minute later

"Time you have found 7 Yo-Yos. Next Kagome with stars begin."

1 minute later

"Time you found 5 stars. Next Kaede with bowls begin."

1 minute later

"Time you found 8. Next Koga with bows begin."

1 minute later

"Time you found 12. Next Sesshomaru with puppies begin."

1 minute later

"Time 15 excellent 1 short of perfect. Next Kikyo with arrows begin."

1 minute later

"Time a horrible 0. Next Sango with boomerrangs begin.

1 minute later

"Time 10. Next Miroku with necklaces begin."

1 minute later

"Time 5. Next Jaken with frogs begin."

1 minute later

"Time 7. Next InuYasha with ramen cups begin."

1 minute later

"Time 15. We have a tie for first. Finally Naraku with monkeys begin."

1 minute later

"Time crap 16. Naraku is our winner and wins the power of veto."

"Nooooooo!" InuYasha yelled when realized he lost.

"Now this evening the power of veto will be used and tomorrow the voting will be held."

* * *

"I can't believe Naraku won. I guess we'll have to put up with him longer." Kagome said as they waited for the official announcement that Naraku saved himself. 

"I wonder who Sesshomaru will put up next. It won't be Jaken, Rin, or Shippo." Sango said as she dragged an unconscious Miroku to a chair and presided to tie him to it.

"Umm, Sango what are you doing?" Kagome said a little scared.

"Peanut butter didn't work, make up didn't work, and obviously hitting doesn't work. So I'm trying to make a lasting impression." Sango said with an evil glint.

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome said getting even more scared.

"I'm going to make him listen to Shippo and Rin play I Spy. Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ow how do badguys laugh like that?" Sango said rubbing her throat. "And then I going to get Jaken to tell him story after story in that annoying voice of his. Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Cough cough cough Really how do they do that?"

"Everyone please report to the living room now."

"Wake up, Miroku." Sango said shaking the monk awake.

"Uh, why am I tied to a chair?" Miroku asked as he struggled against his bindings.

"You find out after the veto." Sango said laughing evilly. "Cough cough cough. Stupid evil laugh."

Everyone was soon filed and didn't even question why Miroku was tied to a chair.

"Now Naraku you must announce how you plan to use the veto." Lin said over the speakers.

"I plan to use it to save myself." Naraku announced.

"Fine Sesshomaru please tell us who is taking his place."

"Kikyo will be taking his place." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Fine." Kikyo said before walking out of the room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Remember tomorrow you vote on who leaves."

Everyone began filing out except Sango and the trapped Miroku. "Shippo, Rin, Jaken." Sango called causing those three to stop. "I have a favor to ask of you. Shippo and Rin I would like you to play I Spy with Miroku. And Jaken when they're done I would like you to tell Miroku every single story you know." All three of their eyes lit up and the future enjoyment the were going to get.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku said worriedly as he struggled fiercely against his bonds.

Sango walked up to him and whispered in his ear " This is for groping me constantly." Then she walked listening to Miroku scream as Rin and Shippo started to play I Spy.

I'll try to update soon bye bye


	7. Voting

Feel free to yell at me for not updating for so long. I'm sorry but I was busy with school and trying to update on fictionpress also.

Voting

"Welcome to another exciting addition of Big Brother InuYasha style. Today the house guests will be voting out either InuYasha or Kikyo. Those two on the block are allowed to make a brief statement why they should be kept before the voting starts." Lin announced from beside a T.V. screen showing InuYasha and Kikyo. "Let us watch."

"Kikyo you may make your statement now." Lin said through the speakers.

"I should stay because I am the rightful protector of the scared jewel." Kikyo stated as if nothing was more obvious.

"InuYasha your turn." Lin announced.

"Well I should stay because I have to keep Kagome safe from Koga." He snorted.

"Okay . . . The voting will start now. Sesshomaru you will not vote as head of household, so the first person will be Miroku. Please go into the blue room."

Miroku walked into the room and made himself comfortable on the huge blue chair. Once he was settled, he was asked to say whom he was voting for. "Well I'm voting for Kikyo since she is of questionable loyalty and no one knows what she would do with the jewel. Besides she is dead and can't bear my children."

"All righty then. Send in Sango next." Lin told him.

Sango walked and got comfortable. "I'm voting for Kikyo, she is not to be trusted with the scared jewel since she has helped Naraku."

"Thank you and send in Rin. Oh and give Miroku a slap please." Lin said.

Rin came in and just comfy when a loud SMACK made her jump. "Ouch, what did he do again? Oh, um I guess I'm voting for Kikyo, she is creepy. And InuYasha is really funny to watch as he goes and yells over everything." She giggled.

"Oh you are just too cute. Send in Kagome please." Lin said sweetly.

Kagome walked in and sat down. "I'm voting for Kikyo since she keeps trying to kill InuYasha instead of Naraku who killed her."

"Very good, send in Shippo." Lin said.

Shippo bounced in and flopped down of the chair. "I'm voting for Kikyo cause she keeps upsetting Kagome."

"Oh you are so sweet. Send in Kaede." She told the bouncing kit.

Kaede plodded in lowered herself on to the chair. "I'm sorry but I must vote for my sister, she needs to let go and return to the underworld."

"I understand. Please send in Jaken." Lin replied.

Jaken walked in and struggled into the chair. "I'm voting for InuYasha he keeps insulting my Lord Sesshomaru."

"Okeydokey, send in Koga." Lin replied.

Koga strode in with a smirk and plopped down. "I'm voting for the mutt InuYasha. Kagome doesn't need protected from me."

"All right, send in Naraku." Lin said disappointed.

Naraku glided in and sat on the chair. "I'm voting for InuYasha, Kikyo and I have an understanding."

"Yeah, go back out and I will announce the person who will be leaving." Lin grumbled.

"The person who's name I read will have to leave immediately." Lin announced to the group. "With a vote of six to three Kikyo is out of the house."

Kikyo stood up and she was angry. As she walked out, she mumbled curses on them and threw evil glares toward everyone. She tried to linger in the door way but the door shut on her, pushing her out face first into mud that suddenly appeared.

"Your next competition will be tomorrow when you compete for food." Lin told them quickly.

Everyone turned on Miroku and gave him an evil look as he backed away slowly trying not to provoke them. Sango appeared behind him and whispered menacingly into his ear "Don't you even dare screw this one up or everything I've done so far while have looked like paradise. And don't forget what they would do to you." Miroku shivered where he stood and looked for an escape route but there wasn't one to be found.

"Yes, what we would do to you would be far worse than before." Sesshomaru's voice sliding like ice over Miroku's body.

"I promise I won't screw it up. I promise." Miroku dropped to his knees begging and shaking.

"You better be right monk." Sango said as she walked away the rest following her. Miroku nearly passed out from a combination of momentary relief and rising fear of messing up. Miroku dashed to his room to hide and laid shaking under the blankets.

* * *

Meanwhile InuYasha ran around trying to find out who had voted for him. He knew who two were obviously Koga and Naraku. But it took him awhile to remember Jaken existed. No one really seemed to miss Kikyo. Koga went around following Kagome trying to get Kagome to share his room with him and have Kaede join Sango and Shippo. She just kept rejecting him and eventually had to go hide. Things continued as normal as they ever got with all the fighting and bickering. 

Review Respones:

DestinyofInsanity: The peanut butter is smooth in my story but chunky is good too. My muse Tippy likes smooth, she says it's easier to torture with.

Becky: Nope InuYasha stayed.

Danakagome: He won't lose just yet but just wait.

Seanait: Glad you liked it.

AnimeFreakSlayer: I'm so glad you loved it.


End file.
